


Fires of the Mind [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's always had a bit of sixth sense, but a fever triggers a change and suddenly Michael can hear a lot more than he ever wanted to. It would have been fine... you know, if Gavin Free wasn't such a horny bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fires of the Mind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fires of the Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821637) by [Teumessian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teumessian/pseuds/Teumessian). 



Mediafire: **Download** : [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/70tusu779172ej5/Fires_of_the_Mind.m4b) (116 MBs)

Mediafire: **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fgf7n1n77wl71kf/Fires_of_the_Mind.mp3) (96 MBs)

Running time [1:45:10]

Art by: [Buttskun](http://buttskun.tumblr.com/post/55405814374/happy-birthday-teumessian-your-lovely-friend)


End file.
